Cazador de estrellas
by hikari eternity
Summary: —Finge ser mi novio, por favor. Fue esa simple oración la que inicio el juego. —Deseo que se quede. Fue el deseo egoísta que los empujo a hacerlo. —No te preocupes, no podría enamorarme de ti. Y esa fue la razón por la que Kagami termino decidido a enamorarlo, tanto como él ya lo estaba.
1. Chapter 1

¡Ah que emoción! Mi primer fic de Kuroko no Basket. Espero que les guste.

Avisos: Posibles spoilers (si es que no has terminado de leer el manga). Quizás un poco de OoC, discúlpenme por esto, pero tratare de apegarme lo más que pueda a la personalidad de esos adorables chicos.

Los personajes no me perteneces, ¿qué no daría porque sí?, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, y yo no lucro con esto. Sólo es ocio y amor a ellos... también locura.

Parejas: Ajá. Es KagaKuro (por que los amo). Vs AoKuro. Además de muchas otras parejas.

Sin más, la lectura.

* * *

Capítulo I

Deseos

De alguna manera había reprimido todo lo concerniente a una situación similar en su cerebro. Aun en ese instante no sabía si solo se trataba de una broma. Pero el rostro compungido de Momoi le decía que todo era real. Dolorosamente real. Ella le miro una vez más antes de volver a romper en llanto y Kuroko, pese a ser alguien que podía manejar con facilidad a la chica de cabellos rosas no supo que decirle. Y le hubiera gustado decir algo reconfortante, palabras que hicieran sentir bien a Momoi, aunque ciertamente lo único que deseaba era no derrumbarse junto a su amiga.

— ¡Se ira! — sollozo. Repitiendo la frase por décima vez desde que se encontraran.

Las palabras volvieron a deslizarse sobre la piel de Kuroko, aumentando las heridas y haciendo que sangraran aún más. Aomine se iría de Japón… y volvería a dejarlo como en antaño. Pero esta vez no tenía que ser rescatado, no existía ninguna razón por la cual Aomine debiera quedarse, y Kuroko comprendía que él no era motivo para hacer que el as de Too no le abandonara.

.

.

El equipo de Seirin entrenaba como de costumbre sufriendo, llevando al máximo su resistencia, y al mismo tiempo esforzándose por ser mejores, por volverse fuertes. Su objetivo lo valía. El éxito y ser los mejores, no eran metas fáciles de conseguir, el camino era arduo y estaba lleno de rivales que aspiraban a lo mismo que ellos. Y una competencia sin que ellos dieran todo de sí mismos era una derrota peor que al perder dándolo todo.

Sin embargo la práctica no avanzaba como Riko esperaba, pues mientras todos los integrantes del equipo se esforzaban, Kuroko sencillamente no podía conectar ningún pase con Kagami. El pelirrojo no era la falla, él corría, se desmarcaba y seguía siendo el impulsivo y apasionado que usualmente era. Era Kuroko quien daba los pases demasiado rápidos, algunos otros en direcciones en las que Kagami simplemente no podría llegar ni deseándolo pues parecían ser destinados a otra persona que obviamente no era él. Kuroko no estaba jugando para y con Kagami. Y el compañero fantasma de Kuroko empezaba a enfadar verdaderamente a Kagami.

Riko soplo a través de su silbato, haciendo que todos se detuvieran. Jadeando y sudando se giraron a mirarla. De pronto la cancha de basquetbol se sumió en un incómodo silencio, solo roto por las respiraciones agitadas y por Nigou, quien corría hacia Kuroko, agitando su colita y ladrando.

— ¡Kuroko! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? — exclamo la entrenadora, con ambas manos sobre su cadera.

—Lo siento. Me concentrare más.

—Olvídalo — Riko suspiro, despegando su mirada del número once —. Todos, vayan a las duchas. Por hoy es todo.

Fueron las palabras más extrañas que el equipo de Seirin hubiera escuchado, su exigente entrenadora no diría esas palabras bajo ninguna circunstancia o por ninguna razón, así que obedeciendo entre murmullos que Kuroko no comprendía, la cancha pronto quedo vacía.

Y como algo inusual de su parte, Kuroko, espero a que las duchas se vaciaran, a quedar solo lo más que pudiera. Escuchando únicamente el sonido del agua al caer, desnudo y bajo el chorro sintió que el cálido liquido le devolvía un poco de su estado habitual de ánimo. Pensando en todo lo que debía estar pasando en la preparatoria de Aomine, pensando inevitablemente en su antigua luz, y en como esta pensaba, o quizás ignoraba, el hecho de que esta vez le estaba abandonando para siempre. En cómo estaba terminando por romper su frágil corazón.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

Kuroko, quien recién salía de las regaderas, se aferró a su toalla siendo lo único a la mano. Kagami le hablaba desde uno de los casilleros, recargado contra este, le miraba atentamente. Su rostro contraído en una mueca de preocupación y enojo. Kuroko sabía que su desempeño en la práctica había sido terrible y no esperaba menos de su nueva luz. Kagami no era intuitivo pero tampoco se necesitaba de mucho para entender que Kuroko no estaba bien, y él, siendo su… bueno, Kagami no sabía si llamar a Kuroko amigo o pasaba a ser de su propiedad por el hecho de ser su sombra. El taheño se decantó por la primera opción, la segunda era demasiado posesiva y hacia que un desagradable cosquilleo empezara en su abdomen. Su sombra, sí, eso estaba inclusive mejor, había terminado de una y otra manera, aprendiendo a comprender todos los mínimos cambios que se efectuaban en su pequeño compañero. Toda una odisea de la cual se podía sentir orgulloso. Así que, lo que mantenía la cabeza de Kuroko en alguna otra parte seguramente estaba relacionado con la Generación Milagrosa.

—Aomine se va.

Palabras cortas y que a Kagami no le explicaron nada. El mayor se acercó a su sombra, notando al fin como Kuroko se veía más desvalido que cuando perdieron contra Too en la Interhigh. Con el cabello húmedo, envuelto en una toalla más grande que el chico y con sus expresivos ojos – aun cuando Tetsuya no hiciera nunca gala de ello – se veía tan necesitado que inclusive contra sus deseos Kagami termino posando su grande mano en los cabellos azulados. Suaves y largos, le acaricio despacio y con miedo, Kagami no sabía ser tierno ni cuidadoso, era torpe por naturaleza en esos sentidos. Kuroko se limitó a concentrarse en el tacto de los dedos que se paseaban gustosamente por sus cabellos, sin pensar en quien le acariciaba o el motivo por el que lo hacía. Se sintió bien, se sintió correcto y eso, eso lo hizo retroceder, alejándose de su luz sin pensarlo.

Kagami frunció aún más el ceño, Kuroko acababa de rechazarle. Y ni siquiera sabía si había sido rechazado, porque, en primer lugar ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se pegó en la frente con la palma de la mano.

—Se va ¿y qué? No es la primera vez que lo hace — Kagami aludió al hecho de que Aomine ya lo había dejado en secundaria. ¿Qué sorprendía a su sombra? — Regresara.

—No va a regresar. Se marcha porque no hay nada que lo detenga. — y aunque su tono de voz fue tan monótono como de costumbre, Kagami pudo percibir en él una gran tristeza ¿o era desesperación? — Y egoístamente quiero que se quede.

Fue algo inesperado, extraño y surrealista, el hilo de voz que pronuncio esas palabras hizo clic en alguna parte del cerebro del pelirrojo… y en alguna otra parte de su corazón, que se detuvo por segundos y volvió a latir en su pecho con otro ritmo. Con un sentimiento que el as de Seirin desconocía. Uno con matices parecidos a lo que sintió cuando Himuro le dejo, cuando se jugó su hermandad… pero este era distinto.

—Pero las estrellas no bajan a la Tierra y por supuesto no se enamoran de mortales normales. — Kuroko bajo el rostro, evitando de esa manera que su luz le mirara las lágrimas que amenazaban con evidenciar sus ganas de llorar.

Por ese instante, en esa situación, y con Kuroko ahí, Kagami deseo poder mitigar el dolor que aquejaba a su sombra. Deseo tener el poder de brincar tan alto que pudiera bajar una estrella para regalársela a Kuroko. Para que volviera a ser el chico de rostro imperturbable, con su piel de porcelana y su figura pequeña y frágil, con el gran corazón que poseía y todas esas emociones que contenía ahí. Deseo hacerlo feliz. Deseo ser un cazador de estrellas.

* * *

Gracias por su tiempo.

Espero les haya gustado y se animen a comentar. Para las actualizaciones me basare en sus comentarios (los cuales pueden contener sugerencias, correcciones en cuanto a mi horrografía, felicitaciones, lo que gusten). Así que si quieren que me apure lo haré de acuerdo a ustedes, pues sino les gusta ¿para que continuarlo?

Nos seguimos leyendo... o quizás no. :)


	2. Chapter 2 Egoístas

Wow, no me esperaba que la historia fuera a gustar. Muchas gracias por los reviews, y también a las lindas personitas que añadieron este fic a favoritos o alertas. De verdad que me alegraron Y sólo por eso, aquí esta el segundo capítulo de esta historia.

Centrado en Aomine y Kise.

Un detalle, en cuanto a lo del nombre de la escuela de Aomine, yo la saque de Wiki, pero me faltaron las dos cositas de arriba de las "o". Disculpen eso, lo corregiré. He visto que ponen Touo, Touhou y el que yo use. Así que no sé realmente cual sea el más adecuado.

Los personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

Capitulo II

Egoístas

Daiki se giró sobre la duela de madera, la cancha de basquetbol del instituto totalmente vacía y silenciosa, sus demás compañeros juagaban un partido al que él había faltado como usualmente hacía, pese a la soledad para él no era así, ese recinto nunca estaba vacío a sus ojos. Aquella cancha no era la de la preparatoria de Tōō, en sus recuerdos se trataba de aquel recinto casi mágico donde compartió todo su amor por el baloncesto con Kuroko. En sus oídos resonaban los sonidos de los zapatos deportivos rechinando sobre la madera, el balón botando, la canasta vibrando. Con cada vez que encestaba. La sutil risa de Kuroko, aquella que se asemejaba al tintinear de pequeñas campanas de plata, ese que era tan débil como la presencia del muchacho de cabellos azules y que el secretamente atesoraba. La visión del más pequeño jadeando y totalmente sudado, con sus mejillas sutilmente coloreadas por un rosa parecido al de los capullos de rosas, sus labios húmedos entreabiertos. El deleite visual que constituía el cuerpo de su sombra.

Pero todo se había desvanecido. No de su mente por supuesto ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Se trataba más sobre su realidad.

Y lo único que podía considerar totalmente suyo era la razón por la cual ahora Tetsu no se encontraba a su lado. Se sentía abandonado y herido. Aquella habilidad innata, su destreza y agilidad, sus más preciadas bendiciones dentro del básquet eran las culpables de su desgracia. Mejor dicho, era el mismo quien se había encargado de alejar a sus amigos, de herir a quien deposito su corazón y sueños en su luz cegadora. Le rompió el corazón a Kuroko, lo dejo esperando con el alma desnuda en medio de un partido y aunque ahora tenía el consuelo de haber hecho una reconciliación en todas las de la ley, sabía que el Kuroko que le amaba aún seguía destrozado en algún punto del último partido que jugaron como luz y sombra – al menos hasta que su relación verdaderamente murió – y que el Aomine que le correspondía con devoción y sencillez agonizaba dentro de él por no saber cómo recuperarlo.

Él por su parte, se conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que su molestia al ver a Kagami y Kuroko juntos, eran celos. Que su aparente indiferencia con todo lo relacionado con su ex compañero era solo una fachada. La coraza que resguardaba al antiguo Daiki, el que se aferraba a vivir y a hacerlo sufrir, quien seguía esperando a Kuroko.

¿Y cómo podría regresar, abrazarlo, decirle que lo amaba y que volviera a su lado? ¿De qué manera? ¿Con que cara? ¡Si se había burlado de él! De sus sueños, de su amor por el baloncesto, de su manera dependiente de jugar, de todo lo que significaba Kuroko. Inclusive del amor que le profesaba.

Era egoísta, cierto, y también le faltaba tacto, no era sutil – nadie en la Generación de los Milagros lo tenía – y si alguien le hubiera preguntado en el pasado – si es que alguien se hubiera interesado en conocerlo a él como persona y no como el as del equipo de Touhou– si habría permitido que se llevaran al amor de su vida, habría respondido enérgicamente con un jamás. Pero el ver a Tetsu, luego a Kagami y finalmente viéndose él mismo, se llenaba de una comprensión que no creía poseer, porque a sus ojos Kagami hacia feliz a Tetsu, lo llenaba de un amor, ciertamente salvaje, pero amor a fin de cuentas, le brindaba la pasión por el deporte, una que él se encargó de enterrar, y lo hacía poderoso con su luz, fuerte y cálida, también agresiva pero que cubría de gloria y virtud a su portador y se extendía hasta todo el equipo de Seirin, protegiéndolos y velando por su triunfo (que importaba si Kagami aún no podía controlarla y si tenía que ser golpeado en el proceso para no salirse del camino) porque era abrasiva e implacable con el oponente, igual que la suya. Igual a la luz que había enamorado a Tetsu de él, la misma que el no controlo, la que termino quemando a Kuroko. Una luz que fue tan poderosa que extinguió a la sombra.

Kagami y él eran realmente parecidos, determinados, idiotas, impulsivos, talentosos…la única diferencia radicaba en que uno de ellos poseía sombra, uno de ellos tenía el corazón fusionado al de otra persona y el otro, el otro estuviera roto por dentro.

— ¡Aominecchi!

Daiki levanto el rostro, mirando con fastidio como su ex compañero y de alguna manera masoquista amigo Kise terminaba de correr los metros que los separaban.

—¡Aominecchi! — repitió Kise, esta vez a la altura del moreno, mirándole a través de los ojos llorosos, parpadeando repetidamente para despejar su vista. Las largas pestañas húmedas y un poco de delineador negro manchando la blancura de su piel. Únicamente en ese momento, Aomine, reparo en las vestimentas del recién llegado. Limpio, sin mochila al hombro y aun con la caracterización que seguramente le llevo su tiempo a las maquillistas.

Kise lucia provocativo, enfundado en esos estrechos pantalones de cuero, la piel de su torso parcialmente cubierta por un chaleco del mismo material que los pantalones, los músculos delgados y firmes marcándose sin exageraciones. Pero era su precioso rostro de querubín lo que llamaba la atención, pues contrastaba su expresión infantil al inflar las mejillas, reprimiendo sus ganas de llorar abiertamente, y con sus mofletes tintados de un suave rosa. ¿A caso estaría promocionando alguna clase de perfume que hacia lucir a los chicos irresistibles a los ojos de las mujeres? ¿O como un simple atuendo puede transformar a la persona más tierna y bonita en alguien rudo y malvado? Porque Kise era perfecto para ello.

—¿Quieres callarte? — Espeto Aomine, sentándose de manera decente y mirándolo, o al menos eso intento, hasta que su rostro termino apoyado sobre la palma de su mano, cuyo apoyo era la pierna — Y ¿Qué carajos quieres?

—¡Momocchi, nos ha dicho que te vas!

Oh, sí, claro. Su mejor amiga. Debía estar acostumbrado a las reacciones de Momoi y por ende no debía sorprenderse de sus actos ¿pero a quien quería engañar? Momoi era demasiado lista y femenina para su cerebro masculino – y el que tenía su memoria llena de básquet y de Kuroko –. El cerebro de la chica convertía todo el práctico y sencillo raciocinio masculino a poco más que ejercicios de parvulario. Era obvio que ella siempre iría un paso adelante en esas cuestiones. Y no importaban los años de convivencia, ni la familiaridad, la intuición de Momoi daba miedo. ¿O realmente ellos eran tan predecibles? La chica se estaba jugando su única carta para retenerlo. Ella debía saber que Aomine solo escucharía a sus amigos, y estos se resumían a los ex jugadores de Teiko, y si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, entonces desde Akashi hasta Kuroko ya debían saber sobre su próxima partida. Se preguntó que pensaba Tetsuya, si es que se sentía triste ante la perspectiva de un inminente y definitivo adiós, o si por el contrario al pequeño no le importaba porque ahora tenía a su lado a Kagami.

Daiki suspiro, viendo a Kise seguramente no tardarían en desfilar sus demás amigos en un intento por saber cuáles eran sus intenciones al marcharse, o intentar retenerlo, como el caso de Ryouta.

—¿Y? — indago en tono casual y hasta aburrido.

—¿Cómo que "y"?

—Sí, ¿Qué importa si me voy?

—Bueno, no sería malo si es que realmente fuera porque vas a conseguir un puesto en la NBL…

—Oh, ¿si no es por eso, porque crees que lo hago?

—¡Porque estas huyendo de Kurokocchi!

Aomine levanto una ceja, incrédulo ante las acusaciones de Kise. El rubio había dejado de reprimir sus lágrimas, y ahora bañaban sus mejillas, y caían silenciosamente al suelo. Kise estaba ahí, parado frente a la persona que se había vuelto su mundo, su meta, Kise deseaba ganarle, demostrar que era fuerte y no un perdedor. Deseaba su corazón, tanto como que Kuroko lo quisiera realmente, pero en tres años de secundaria y uno de preparatoria aun no conseguía ni lo uno ni lo otro, demostrando para su vergüenza que seguía siendo el más débil. No podía con la idea de no volver a ver a Aomine, con la verdad oculta tras ese adiós, soportaba el hecho de que el moreno amara a Kuroko, y no a él, no importaba que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos. Con verlo y saberlo ahí, a un palmo de distancia, le era suficiente, tendría tiempo para competir contra chicas de portada de revista, contra voluptuosos cuerpos femeninos como a Daiki le gustaban, podría llegar a vencer al dúo de luz y sombra de Seirin, se ganaría más que el respeto y cariño de Kuroko, y entonces seria digno del moreno, pero si se alejaba ¿entonces que le quedaba? Y juraba ahí, bañado en lágrimas, con sus sentimientos a flor de piel, con toda la verdad que le quemaba la punta de la lengua pugnando por ser dicha, que retendría al moreno, no importaba como, y si para hacerlo debía de mentirle entonces que así fuera. Sacrificaría su corazón, su felicidad, con tal de verlo feliz, con tal de seguir a su lado.

—¡No huyo de nadie! — medio ladro, medio mascullo Daiki. — Y menos de Tetsu. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Oh — gimoteo Kise — entonces es por Kagamicchi. Te marchas a Estados Unidos sólo porque Kagamicchi te venció en la Winter Cup y porque te gano a Kurokocchi.

Aomine dejo su pose despreocupada, exaltado y furioso por las palabras de Kise termino por reincorporarse, quedando demasiado alto para el rubio, quien levanto el rostro buscando ver su reacción, pero le era difícil. Kise pensó, como siempre, que Aomine era una estrella distante, luminosa y perfecta, solitaria en el firmamento oscuro, sin nadie más que pudiera hacerle competencia, siempre guiando hacia el norte. Pero para alguien como él, el más débil y quien siempre perdía de una u otra manera, era imposible que pudiera conseguir un poco de ese brillo, y Kise solo podía aspirar al polvo estelar que Aomine dejaba a su paso.

—No te vayas sin pelear por última vez. Quédate. — suplico Kise. Aomine dio un brinco, bajando de donde estaba y fijando sus ojos azules y oscuros en los dorados de Kise. Sus delgados labios se curvaron en una mueca burlesca.

—Kise — empezó, despacio y dejando que su voz un poco más grave de lo habitual se deslizara sobre el modelo, acariciándolo dulcemente — puedo vencer a ese idiota cuando quiera. Sigo siendo el único rival a tener en cuenta… y no perdí a Tetsu contra él, porque, para empezar, Tetsu ni siquiera le pertenece.

Y esas palabras resonaron en los oídos de ambos. Aomine auto convenciéndose de que esa era la verdad. No huía, podía ganarle al pelirrojo idiota de Seirin cuando deseara, y Tetsu no le pertenecía aunque fuera su sombra, algo dentro de él se aferraba a que Tetsu aún le amaba y por ende aun le pertenecía. Pensar en que estuviera equivocado lo enfurecía, esa sería una buenísima razón para quedarse, para asegurarse de que el sexto jugador fantasma le pertenecía, y hasta podría convencerlo de irse con él. Sin embargo, arriesgarse en ese momento a luchar por Tetsu lo predisponía a salir lastimado, quizás si estaba equivocado, quizás el pálido muñequito frágil de Tetsu terminaba por matar a la parte que respiraba, amaba y sentía de él, quizás si había sido vencido por Kagami, y aun cuando no fuera un cobarde, eso era algo que no deseaba corroborar. Prefería marcharse pensando en que Kuroko aún le quería. Vivir en ese desamor era impensable, él podía con un amor de lejos, pero no con saberse solo. Y Kise, quien supo que esas palabras le estaban dando la respuesta para retener a su persona especial.

Kuroko debía pertenecerle a Kagami para que Aomine se quedara. Él se encargaría de que ellos estuvieran juntos. De que fingieran de ser necesario. Lo que fuera con tal de retenerlo. Porque era egoísta, pero también le amaba con todo lo que era, tanto que dolía. Empezaría su triste circulo amoroso.

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a: boring382, Fo Nuinelli, Yoko-chan, ashira23. Gracias por comentar.

Espero que se animen más a hacerlo. Sus comentarios alimentan mi inspiración y así me apuro más a actualizar. En eso me baso para hacerlo.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

Cuídense.


	3. Chapter 3 Tanteando terreno

Disculpen la enorme tardanza, procurare actualizar más pronto.

Espero que disfruten del capítulo y me dejen saber que les pareció, porque son ustedes quienes me animan a continuar.

* * *

Capitulo III

"Tanteando terreno"

.

Sus miradas encontradas, expresando tanto y nada a la vez. En las pupilas azules el vacío y en las doras una mezcla de esperanza, dolor y miedo.

Era incomodo el estar ahí. La cafetería en la que, Kise había acordado su secreta reunión se halla a unos minutos del departamento de Kagami, y el hecho de que el rubio hubiera elegido precisamente esta debía tratarse de una simple coincidencia, al menos eso pensó Kuroko al llegar.

La suave música deslizándose en un ambiente sobrio, el olor de velas aromáticas puestas en lugares estratégicos, la tenue luz dotando el recinto de intimidad y las pocas personas dispersas en un puñado de mesas en el otro extremo del local.

Kise estaba arrepentido de su decisión, en un principio la idea de café y pastel en medio de una propuesta por demás anormal se había perfilado demasiado buena. Ambiente relajado y bocadillos debían aligerar el propio ambiente que ellos provocaban. Ahora sin embargo lo único que deseaba era caminar en un intento de relajarse, intentando prolongar el momento en que debiera expresar el motivo por el cual ambos estaban ahí reunidos a esas horas de la noche.

—Yo… ¡Oh, genial! — Gimió Kise, pasándose la mano por las hebras doradas de su cabello —… Sé que no quieres que Aominecchi se valla — ni yo, pensó — y…

—No, no quiero que se marche, pero lo que yo quiera no importa. Es decisión de Aomine-kun — le interrumpió Kuroko.

Ki se asintió, se imaginaba algo similar como respuesta del menor. Suspiro y volvió a replantearse su plan mentalmente. Tenía más fallos que ventajas, de hecho sólo tenía un beneficio que a fin de cuentas era la meta. Y es que atrapar una estrella únicamente por capricho – aun cuando él prefiriera llamarlo amor – era una tarea titánica. Bien, Kuroko podría llamarlo ingenuo, quizás idiota, pera eran las palabras y el semblante abatido e inseguro de Aomine los motivos que le impulsaban a seguir. Mientras el corazón de Aomine dudara él aún tenía esperanzas de conseguir que el as de Touou se quedara, si bien no a su lado – y estaba consciente de estarse arriesgando a que Aomine y Kuroko terminaran juntos de nuevo – por lo menos estaba más al alcance.

— ¿Pero si él no estuviera seguro? ¿Y si podemos influenciar en su decisión? ¿No estarías dispuesto a jugarte nada por el todo? ¡Yo en verdad deseo que…! — su voz se quebró, fuera la presión, el miedo o la angustia las causantes, el hecho era que se encontraba a punto de llorar largo y tendido.

Cuan humillante le era mostrar tanta debilidad frente a Kuroko, porque aquellos ojos azul cielo siempre eran dos eternos glaciares al contemplarlo. No mostraban ni empatía o pena por él, pero estaba bien, tampoco deseaba la lastima de alguien a quien admiraba y respetaba.

—Kise-kun, no hay manera de influenciar nada en Aomine-kun. Terminará eligiendo la opción correcta y a nosotros sólo nos queda aceptarla o por lo menos respetarla.

Kuroko se reacomodo en su asiento, incómodo y dolido como estaba no deseaba seguir presionando la daga de la desesperanza y el adiós en su pobre pecho. No le hacía bien hacerle frente a una decisión que sería tomada y que terminaría rompiéndole el corazón más de lo que ya estaba. Miro el reloj de madera que colgaba de la pared tras el mostrador: las diez de la noche, era tarde para sus estándares. El tiempo corría implacablemente, avanzando con sus tortuosos minutos hacia un futuro que lo conduciría a la perdida, una de la que no estaba tan seguro de volver a reponerse, sin embargo ¿Quién podía asegurarlo? Quizás…

Necesitaba regresar a su casa, pero el deseo de no hacerlo era más poderoso que el de necesidad. Estar entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación solo traería a su memoria recuerdos de los buenos tiempos en Teiko. De ayeres donde practicaba arduamente en el gimnasio hasta después de que terminaras las prácticas, cuando tristemente era un miembro de tercera que no podía aspirar a mucho más por su falta de talento en todo lo que un buen jugador de basquetbol necesitaba. La manera en la que Aomine le conoció; su rostro asustado al pensar que verdaderamente un fantasma entrenaba ahí, tal y como pregonaban los rumores. Los momentos que paso junto al moreno, risas, entrenamientos, sueños, besos… era demasiado para él.

Con esto en mente saco el celular de uno de los bolsillos de su sudadera, tecleando con rapidez un mensaje de texto, sin pararse a pensar en que actuar de esa manera no era lo suyo, precipitado y sin pensar. A los cinco minutos su celular vibro en sus manos sobre su regazo.

Sonrió.

Él que no supo que lo hizo, pero Kise, quien le miraba desde que hubiera guardado silencio abruptamente, se percató inmediatamente del sutil movimiento de los delgados labios de Kuroko.

—Kurokocchi, no estoy de acuerdo contigo. Hoy no tengo el valor para decirte lo que tenía planeado, pero sin duda lo hare mañana. Entrenaran en la piscina ¿o me equivoco?

—Sí, mañana hay entrenamiento ahí.

—Bien, entonces será mañana. ¡Y tendrás que aceptar! También dile a Kagamicchi que necesito que este ahí.

Mientras Kuroko veía a Kise marcharse, dejando el respectivo dinero por lo ordenado aunque intacto de ambos, volvió a releer la respuesta a su mensaje.

.

Mensaje recibido 15/08/13 22:17

Kagami: _Are you ok?_ Estaré ahí en 10 min.

Más te vale que sea algo urgente.

.

Kuroko espero fuera de la cafetería, era una suerte para el que Kagami viviera cerca y que por supuesto hubiera accedido a ir por él. El pelirrojo llego con el pantalón de pijama, sudadera deportiva y el rostro totalmente rojo, como su estuviera apenado de haber salido tan rápido que no había reparado en nada más. Un sentimiento cálido y de alivio lo embargo cuando vio a su pequeña sombra. Estaba bien, al menos físicamente, Kagami verdaderamente no deseaba saber cuál era el estado psicológico del menor. Odiaba la habilidad de Kuroko para no dejar ver sus sentimientos, y quizás fuera esa la razón por la cual se esforzaba por ser una mejor luz, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de protegerle y quererle, aun cuando para Kuroko el no inspirara los mismo sentimientos. Si, era una buena razón para odiar aquello, porque él no era así y el menor le estaba cambiando.

Para él Kuroko era el único; su mejor amigo (y había que aclarar que Himuro Tatsuya era su hermano), su sombra, su compañero… ¿Qué importaba que para Kuroko el primero fuera engreído de Aomine?

—Gracias, Kagami-kun.

Y esos simples detalles que realmente no significaban nada lograban provocarle un agradable revoloteo de mariposas en el estómago. Pensar en el significado de ese sentimiento era algo que siempre postergaba, pues su cabeza solo funcionaba con claridad – la mayor posible para él – cuando se trataba del baloncesto, y eso que era fácilmente cegado por esas mismas emociones que precisamente no se ponía a descifrar.

—Sí, sí, de nada… supongo.

Kagami echó a andar hacia la dirección por la que había llegado, sabiendo que Kuroko le seguía de cerca.

—Y ya que vas a quedarte ¡Dormirás en el sillón!

—Kagami-kun, no me grites, por favor. De cualquier manera sabes que prefiero dormir en la orilla.

Taiga sabe que cederá, compartirán la cama y cuando Kuroko duerma entonces él le abrazara, es la única manera que tiene para expresarle que él está ahí, sin que su rostro explote por el exceso de sangre que se acumularía si el menor estuviera despierto, ahorrándose las palabras vergonzosas que el más pequeño le diría y sobre todo evitando esos ojos carentes de emociones, porque él no es un partido de basquetbol, tampoco una victoria y mucho menos es Aomine Daiki.

* * *

Gracias por leer, y en serio disculpen la enorme tardanza, pondré todo mi empeño en actualizar más rápido.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

ashira23

RizelHolmes

Fo Nuinelli

Himiko Uzumaki

Enormes gracias por sus comentarios tan lindos. Y también gracias a quienes añadieron este fic a favoritos o lo siguen.

Nos leemos en la continuación... Por cierto, esta planeado para el siguiente que interactuen los cuatro principales. Jojo.

Cuídense.


	4. Chapter 4 Todo se complica

Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo pasado, en verdad los agradezco, y a quien siga esta historia o la tenga en favoritos.

Lamento mi tardanza, pero lamentablemente una de mis lap se descompuso (pero vive) y la otra murió (bueno ya fue con el doctor de compus para ser resucitada), sin embargo no murió sola ¡sino que se cargo (asesino) mis dos USB con todos mis trabajos (malditos troyanos).

Sufrí, pero bueno, aquí esta la continuación del fic.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

Capítulo IV

Todo se complica

Kise bajo el volumen de su celular, quitándose un auricular para poder oír mejor el ruido que hacia el equipo de Seirin al entrenar dentro de la piscina techada. Sólo era el rumor del agua cuando los chicos se sumergían haciendo sus sentadillas acuáticas, y el que provocaba el silbato que seguramente colgaba del cuello de Aida Riko. Kise se estremeció al pensar en ella, para ser mujer era un poco brutal, aunque era buena en lo que hacía y eso no iba a negarlo.

Se reacomodo contra la corteza del árbol sobre el que se recargaba, tarareando al mismo tiempo la canción que en ese momento sonaba. Estaba nervioso al grado de no querer entrar a ver a Kuroko entrenando con su simple y soso short, exponiendo su delicado y pálido cuerpo a la vista de cualquiera, ver a Kuroko era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, no tanto como el contemplar con anhelo a Daiki, pero Kuroko también era lindo. Y de cualquier manera le quería, sin importar que fuera precisamente su "instructor personal" quien conquistara el corazón del rebelde Aomine. O que le hubiera derrotado en el partido de práctica y peor aun en la semifinal de la Copa de Invierno.

Era, en la humilde opinión de Satsuki, un masoquista. Y en ocasiones él también lo creía.

Tras tres canciones más, se levanto de su asiento, sacudiéndose el polvo y ramitas que pudieran pegársele en los jeans. Avanzo decidido, sin dudas o miedos, no podía fallar dos veces seguidas, no quería verse como un perdedor frente a Kuroko y sabia que el tiempo se le agotaba, Aomine podía ser muy predecible pero para irse ya había una fecha y por lo tanto él iba contra el reloj.

Desaprovechar las pocas o nulas oportunidades que tenia para lograr su cometido no era lo más inteligente. Y en esta ocasión tenía que ganar. Iba a hacerlo.

—Esto tiene que funcionar.

Musito, dándose el ultimo empujón que necesitaba.

Dentro del gran establecimiento el eco del silbato y el ruido del agua era más fuerte, además de alguno que otro comentario sobre si Kuroko se había desmayado o flotaba por placer.

Kagami volvió a bajar, sintiendo la presión del agua cuando sus pies tocaban el piso, y luego como esta pesaba al subir, no le costaba tanto trabajo como antes, pero aun seguía siendo un entrenamiento brutal, nuevas rutinas, más tiempo y aditamentos para que la resistencia, agilidad y demás se fortalecieran.

Riko silbo finalmente, terminando el entrenamiento por ese día. Kuroko, agradeció internamente, las piernas habían dejado de dolerle minutos atrás, ahora ciertamente ya no las sentía, así de fácil. Tampoco sentía los brazos ¿Cómo era posible que tras tanto entrenamiento, tras haberse vuelto fuerte, aun no pudiera con el entrenamiento de Aida Riko y la colaboración de Aida Kaguetora? Quiso gemir pero con su rostro sumergido en el agua, hacerlo conllevaba soltar el aire que aun sostenía en sus pulmones, bueno, él podía esperar otro poco en esa posición después ya elegiría entre sí respiraba o gemía.

—Hay que salir — declaro Kagami, levantándolo sobre su hombro cual costal de papas.

—Gracias, Kagami-kun.

—No me agradezcas, es sólo que no puedo dejarte ahí flotando como un pez muerto.

—Los peces muertos flotan boca arriba.

Kagami gruño algo mientras dejaba en el borde a Kuroko y luego salía él. No se molesto en volver a levantarlo del piso húmedo, en cualquier caso eso podría verse raro, y hacer sentir a los otros incómodos, oh y no quería que lo golpearan con el maldito abanico que Riko cargaba a todas partes. Esa cosa dolía, y estando mojado seguramente también le ardería.

Kise sonrió amargamente ante la escena, ¿Por qué Kuroko lograba encandilar corazones? ¿Qué clase de encanto poseía? Envidiaba la manera en que los demás le respetaban y querían. En ocasiones su bonita apariencia era lo que más detestaba de sí mismo, porque la gente no quería conocerlo como persona, sino como modelo, las chicas perseguían su lindo rostro y sólo buscaban satisfacerse, colgarse de su fama, buscando ser conocidas por unos instantes como la "novia" del modelo y jugador de la afamada Generación de los Milagros. Nadie veía por él, parecía que la gente sólo podía verlo pero no escucharlo, ni brindarle nada de lo que su corazón pidiera.

Sacudió la cabeza, alejando los malos pensamientos y los sentimientos negativos que solían atormentarlo.

—¡Hey, kurokocchi! — grito, acercándose al pálido joven que aun seguía en el suelo.

—Kise-kun.

—Ya sabes a que vine… — Kise dejo la frase sin terminar, no era su intención someterse a un escrutinio frente a todo el equipo de Seirin. Le era suficiente con Kagami y Kuroko.

—Sí. Por favor espera que este presentable.

Kise tuvo que conformarse con esperar al dúo de Luz y Sombra de Seirin, sentado en el banquito frente a la piscina, con sus pensamientos perdidos entre sus razones para estar ahí, las posibles respuestas de Kuroko y sobre todo si es que Kagami se prestaría para semejante locura.

Fue una espera corta pero para Kise se le antojo eterna.

.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere ese? — indago Kagami, procurando sonar desinteresado.

Lo único que Kagami sabía era que tenía que ver con la partida de Aomine, algo que el rubio atolondrado de Kise planeaba y que de alguna manera estaba seguro de que terminaría involucrando a Kuroko y por ende a él. No iba a dejar que la pequeña sombra se enfrentara a esas emociones solo. Verlo sufrir no estaba dentro de sus planes.

—Es sobre Aomine — contesto Kuroko, colocándose la camiseta blanca —. Kise-kun me pidió que estuvieras cuando él viniera a buscarme. ¿Puedes acompañarme, por favor?

—Supongo que sí — Kagami se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia pero lo cierto era que su curiosidad se estaba incrementando, aun cuando no fuera alguien curioso. Saber que planeaba Kise y para que lo necesitaba era demasiado como para dejarlo indiferente.

.

.

Sus suaves pasos no hicieron sonido alguno pero los torpes y pesados de Kagami le resultaban escandalosos. Estaba nervioso, ansioso, a la expectativa, pero como hacía ya algunos años, su rostro no denotaba nada, salvo sus ojos azul cielo.

Únicamente sabía algo, no truncaría bajo ningún motivo los sueños de Aomine. Le quería, demasiado, quizás le amaba, y deseaba que el as de Touou se quedara a su lado, como en antaño, pero no era capaz de lastimar a alguien por su egoísmo, no soportaría que el moreno le mirara con recriminación en sus azules ojos, o peor aún, con odio. Aomine había nacido para triunfar, ser un genio del básquet y hacer historia, era una estrella, había sido su luz, y eso le era motivo suficiente para dejarlo tranquilo en el oscuro firmamento donde sólo los privilegiados brillaban con fuerza. Iba a dejarlo marchar, sin importar si rompía su corazón con esa decisión. Él no encadenaría a Daiki.

Diviso a Kise sentado con desgano en el banco, moviendo sus largas piernas de adelante hacia atrás, arrastrando la suela de sus tenis blancos. Ryouta le sonrió cuando le vio, y aunque se esperaba que el rubio fuera corriendo a decirle lo que tuviera que hablar, se sorprendió al verlo ahí inmóvil, tenso.

Kagami se dejo caer en la banca junto a Kise, su grande cuerpo inclinado hacia el frente, su silencio era otro motivo por el cual sorprenderse, normalmente el pelirrojo ya habría pedido a voz en cuello una explicación, pero en ese instante se limitaba a mirarlo a él. Kuroko desvió la mirada, incapaz de sostener la de Kagami, sus ojos carmesí le abrasaban.

—¿Ahora si nos dirás que es lo que quieres, Kise-kun? — Kuroko se obligo a hablar.

—Bien, iré al grano — sentencio Kise, exhalando escandalosamente — ¡quiero que me ayuden a hacer que Aominecchi se quede!

Kagami prácticamente se fue hacia atrás, de todo lo poco que se le paso por la cabeza esa ni siquiera se asomo a sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo pensaba hacer Kise para que Aomine se quedara? Él por su parte estaba seguro de que no participaría en un secuestro, no arruinaría su futuro en la cárcel todo porque al rubio modelo se le ocurría retener al salvaje de Aomine Daiki. Y regresando al tema principal, ¿Cómo? Él también le había dado vueltas al asunto, no sobre retener al moreno, sino como hacer que Kuroko no lo resintiera de manera abrumadora.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

—Hay algo que Aomine no hará… — Kise se pensó lo que diría y luego añadió — y eso es desestimar un reto.

—¿eh? ¿un reto? — Kagami, le dirigió una mirada a Kise y luego se centro en Kuroko, el menor aun seguía callado.

—Kagami-kun sigue sin poder ganarle un one on one en básquet callejero — musito de pronto Kuroko, como si estuviera meditando en voz alta.

—Lo sé — corroboro Kise mientras Kagami se deshacía en quejas sobre si lo subestimaban. — Pero casualmente Kagamicchi es el único que puede hacerle frente a Aominecchi, además… no es sólo su rival dentro de la cancha — admitió el rubio, haciendo una mueca involuntaria.

—¿Y en que mas compito contra ese? — grito Kagami, exaltándose —. Y puedo vencerlo cualquier día de estos.

—Tú tienes algo que Aominecchi quiere de regreso, pero que obviamente no te pedirá, tampoco luchara por ello —. Kise sintió el impulso de golpear a Kagami al ver su rostro lleno de dudas — ¡Eres la nueva luz de Kurokocchi! ¡Aominecchi lo quiere! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Eres el único que le ha ganado, quien entro a la zona después que él, le quitaste a Kurokocchi!

Kagami no añadió nada en el instante, procesando las palabras de Kise.

_El único._

_Lo quiere._

_Rivales mas allá de la cancha._

—No hablas enserio — musito Kagami. En realidad Kise no quería decir lo que él se estaba imaginando.

—Lo digo muy en serio.

—Pero… Kise-kun… — empezó Kuroko, dudando —. Eso significaría que kagami-kun y yo tendríamos que salir.

—¡Exacto! Aomine-cchi se va porque no tiene algo que lo ate Japón, pero es mentira, es lo que quiere que creamos. La verdad es que sabe que está dejando a su mejor rival aquí, y no solo es eso, te está dejando a ti, Kuroko-cchi. Sabes lo que significas para él — Kise continuo pese a las ganas de llorar que le entraban cada que admitía o pensaba que Kuroko siempre sería el primer amor de Aomine —. Si volvieran a estar juntos él se quedaría.

—No voy a pedirle que vuelva conmigo — sentencio Kuroko, decidió.

—Y no es necesario que lo hagas, porque te rechazaría. Kuroko-cchi no sabe lo mal que la ha pasado durante todo este tiempo, te quiere pero tiene miedo, él no se ha perdonado por lo que te hizo, por cómo te trato, así que básicamente ese es el verdadero motivo por el que se va.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso? ¿Dónde queda la lógica? — inquirió Kagami, sintiendo las palmas de sus manos sudar, ¿¡Él novio de Kuroko!? ¡¿Por qué diablos no le parecía mal!?

—No necesitas de lógica para entender a alguien como Aominecchi. Es simple, si él consigue perdonarse a sí mismo, si logra recuperar la confianza y el amor de Kurokocchi entonces se quedara.

—¡No entiendo por qué diablos quieren que se quede! ¡Regresara! — gruño de mala gana Kagami. No le parecía mala la idea de ser novio de Kuroko – y luego tendría que pensar en ello – pero bajo ninguna circunstancia se prestaría para jugar estúpidamente al te doy celos para que me hagas caso. Eso era estúpido. ¿Por qué no simplemente hablaban las cosas?

—¡Eres un insensible, Kagamicchi! — chillo Kise, levantándose y mirándole desde arriba, parecía francamente molesto, la piel tersa de su ceño se fruncía y sus ojos dorados se entrecerraban peligrosamente, amenazando con un golpe o con llorar.

—¡No, no entiendo! ¿Por qué no hablan con él? — Kagami deseo morderse la lengua para no haber hablado, Kuroko bajo sus preciosos ojos cielo al suelo y el pelirrojo sintió que su alma siguió la dirección de su vista.

—No es tan fácil como Kise lo hace ver, Kagami-kun. Sin embargo, la parte esencial es retenerlo bajo la idea de que eres mejor que él. Es como si dijéramos que él que quiere ser perdonado pero que él mismo no puede hacerlo, quiere redimirse pero no desea infundir lastima, así que no va a tomarse a bien que llegue y le diga "te amo" porque podría sentir que no es sincero que lo hace por compromiso, o algo semejante. Así que si puede luchar bajo sus estándares no tendrá problema a aceptar los resultados, si requiere de un empujón para que no se marche está bien por mí.

Kagami y Kise se miraron entre ellos, Kuroko había hablado tanto en tan pocos segundos, no lo recito a la carrera era más bien el hecho de que el más bajito no era hablador por naturaleza. Taiga entendió únicamente la parte de que Daiki no se perdonaba por el pasado, deseaba recuperar a Kuroko pero no lo haría por miedo, por pena, o no sé qué, Kise quería ayudarlo porque, según él, Aomine no deseaba irse, a él le sonaba mas a un está huyendo puesto de esa manera. Y a final de cuentas la solución era salir con Kuroko.

—Kagami-kun, finge ser mi novio por favor.

Taiga se levanto cual resorte, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a su sombra. Tetsuya no parecía nervioso, ni apenado por sus propias palabras. Su rostro de póker y sus ojos azules sin demostrar nada.

—¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? ¡Yo! — Kagami intento retroceder, sin embargo el banquillo tras él lo hizo caer estrepitosamente. Se quedo tirado, procesando la información, buscando otras alternativas, maldito Daiki, era su culpa.

Kuroko se acerco a él, se inclino y volvió a mirarle, en esta ocasión con tanta tristeza en sus ojos que sintió el compulsivo deseo de abrazarlo y acunarlo entre sus brazos.

—No te preocupes, no podría enamorarme de ti.

Kagami dejo de respirar, ¿No podría? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no era lo suficientemente bueno como para merecer su amor? Se lleno de coraje, molestia, quiso irse, dejar ahí a los dos locos de la Generación de los Milagros.

Kuroko contemplo la danza de emociones agresivas que destilaban a través de los ojos carmesí de su luz. Podía leerlo como un libro abierto, después de todo su especialidad era la observación, y con todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos era obvio que supiera cuando algo molestaba al mayor, o que le gustaba, cuando sentía curiosidad, si es que se sentía triste, si pensaba en Himuro… así que ver la furia reflejarse en sus pupilas le sorprendió ¿Acaso había dicho algo inadecuado? Por regla general era honesto, pero sus últimas palabras no lo eran del todo, y no es como si viera a su Luz como algo mas, era el simple hecho de que le quería como a nadie y de que de alguna u otra manera le parecía que Kagami temía ser considerado homosexual, o quizás no quería que su relación de amigos se viera afectado, o su coordinación dentro de Seirin. La frase hubiera quedado mejor si hubiera sustituido el _no podría _por _el no deseo_. Kuroko no deseaba lastimar a Kagami, no deseaba que su lazo de amistad se viera afectado, no deseaba complicar las cosas más de lo que ya lo estaban, _quería_, _amaba_ a Aomine. Suspiro, quizás las cosas si serian más fáciles para ellos si dejaban que el moreno se fuera, pero recordando todo lo que lucho para ayudarlo a volver a amar el básquet, ¿Por qué no hacerlo en ese momento?

El amor era complicado.

—Está bien… — cedió Kagami, mascullando las palabras.

—Ahora sólo falta arreglar un one on one entre Kagamicchi y Aominecchi — musito Kise, brillando con toda su esplendorosa belleza.

.

.

.

.

La oscuridad de la noche era relajante y en ese momento amo más que nunca la poca iluminación de las calles que conducían a su casa. Kagami caminaba a su lado, con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta negra, tenso y rígido, su actitud mojigata le daba risa en ocasiones, aun no concebía del todo que alguien tan grande, que vivió en otro país no tan conservador como Japón, con un atractivo como pocos fuera tan ingenuo e inocente. Kagami podía ser fuerte, malhumorado, rudo y poco sutil, pero si se trataba de chicas con poca ropa, besos, amor y demás cursilerías se ponía rojo y desviaba el tema o se quedaba callado, ¡Era tan fácil de avergonzar! palabras, roces, miradas y entonces una competencia entre su cabellos y sus mejillas iniciaba.

Se detuvieron cuando llegaron frente a la casa de Kuroko, Kagami no acostumbraba acompañarlo, hacerlo significaría que salían y aunque antes le habría molestado ahora únicamente lo desconcertaba. Todos sus sentimientos por Kuroko lo hacían.

—Yo… — empezó Taiga, enmudeciendo ante los orbes de Tetsuya, se sintió ruborizar al verlo demasiado quieto, prestándole toda su atención, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo tan importante como la cura del cáncer —. Diablos, Kuroko, deja de mirarme así.

—¿Así como?

—¡Como si estuvieras enamorado o qué sé yo!

—Eres mi novio, ¿recuerdas, Kagami-kun? ¿O no sabes cómo actuar? ¿Kagami-kun nunca ha tenido novia?

Kagami desvió la mirada, el calor de sus mejillas pronto se corrió hasta sus orejas, Kuroko sonaba tan experimentado que a Taiga no le dieron ganas de descubrir hasta que punto Kuroko era inocente o si es que únicamente él se lo había imaginado.

—Kagami-kun sólo tiene que besarme — Kuroko soltó una risita, divertido ante la situación, no tenía el mejor sentido del humor, pero iba progresando y meterse con Kagami era divertido.

Taiga soltó el aire contenido y bufo, nunca había dado un beso en condiciones, y los que Alex la daba no contaban, sin embargo se daba perfectamente cuenta de que Kuroko estaba jugando con él. Algo que solía hacer el pequeño. Bueno, no iba a dejar que el chico de ojos azules se quedara sin su dosis de vergüenza. Todo su cuerpo rígido se inclino sobre la figura del más bajo, cogió el delicado rostro por la barbilla y unió sus labios. Sólo la presión de ambos labios, sin movimientos ni deseos de llegar a mas. Luego sintió sus piernas volverse de gelatina cuando Kuroko atrapo el labio inferior y lo succiono, como diciéndole que no le importaba, que no lograría sonrojarlo, Taiga se aventuro, acunando el rostro entre ambas manos, moviendo torpemente sus labios sobre los otros, luchando contra las ganas de gritar y salir corriendo porque estaba besando a un hombre y ese hombre era Kuroko. Se aparto cuando se sintió mareado, tan concentrado estaba en besar correctamente a Tetsuya para que no viera que era su primer beso que no noto que estuvo conteniendo el aire hasta que la falta de oxigeno comenzó a cobrarle factura.

—Kagami-kun no sabe besar — sentencio Kuroko, sin sonrisas ni algún mínimo gesto que le dijera al mayor que se estaba burlando. —Pero vas a aprender.

—Si… bueno… ¡Hasta mañana!

Grito Taiga, echando a correr hacia la primera dirección en que sus piernas se movieron, era una grata fortuna que fuera hacia el mismo rumbo donde quedaba su departamento, de lo contrario se sentiría tonto al regresar sobre sus pasos.

Kuroko lo vio partir, con las manos en los labios aun húmedos. No mintió cuando dijo que Kagami no sabía besar, pero extrañamente su torpeza y timidez le había dejado con un malestar en el estomago, como si mariposas revolotearan dentro de él.

.

.

Las flores terminaron en el asfalto frio, luego bajo la suela de sus tenis, aplastadas igual que su corazón. Quiso correr hacia donde Kagami se había dirigido, exigirle una respuesta, pero ¿Qué respuesta? Una morena mano termino sobre su pecho, sintiendo bajo la palma el latir agitado de su corazón, como si acabara de jugar básquet. Le dolía.

Una desconocida humedad saldad llego a sus labios, su vista se nublo, parpadeo tanto como pudo pero la molesta agua no se iba. Tetsu desapareció tras la puerta de su casa, con la mano aun sobre sus tersos labios. Cerró los ojos. El sonido de ahogarse llego a sus oídos, un nudo se formo en su garganta, dificultándole el respirar, ahogando su voz.

Se quedo parado, sintiendo el viento frio de la noche, el aire llevándose pétalos de las pobremente asesinadas flores.

Su otra mano si dirigió a sus mejillas, la calidez bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Extraño.

Su corazón aun latía, sus pulmones aun hacia ese intercambio gaseoso, respiraba, oía ruidos de coches a lo lejos, veía empañadamente. Vivía. Pero era tan extraño que se sintiera muerto.

Y justo cuando había decido luchar por Kuroko.

¿En realidad Kise había estado en lo cierto?

¿Kagami era mejor que él?

¿Estaba huyendo?

No, ya no lo haría, no huiría, no hasta que de los labios de Kuroko saliera un «Te quiero como amigo» o símil.

Destrozaría a Kagami de ser necesario, porque él definitivamente era una estrella y estas siempre brillan. Kagami no iba a opacarlo, no iba a ser derrotado dos veces por ese idiota.

* * *

Sí, al fin ya va todo para lo dramático que quiero que quede este fic.

Puede que haya lemon pero ese depende de si ustedes lo quiere, ya que me cuesta trabajo escribir sobre algo explicito y tendría que ver que sea justificado, que sea romántico o algo así.

Si quieren lemon tendrán que decirme.

Y bueno, eso es todo.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

Cuídense.


End file.
